1. Field of the Invention
The present invention relates generally to an assembly for connecting a conduit to a component or housing. More specifically, this invention relates to a retainer assembly including a retainer and a connection block used to align, assemble and secure the conduit to the component or housing.
2. Description of Related Art
An automotive air-conditioning system is a closed system including the following components: a compressor, condenser, receiver/dryer or accumulator, expansion valve, evaporator and conduits or lines that connect the various components. A suitable refrigerant is contained within the closed system. Normally, installation of the various air-conditioning system components is independent of one another, with the conduits connected to the components after installation of the components.
Vehicle space constraints and packaging considerations sometimes make it difficult for an assembler to attach the conduit to the various components due to their location on the vehicle. Depending on the location of the component on the vehicle and the adjacent space, it may be difficult for the assembler to hold the conduit in place on the component with one hand and use the other hand to insert and tighten a fastener used for securing the conduit to the component. In addition, since an assembler cannot always adequately view the connection between the conduit and component, installation of the conduit is done blind often resulting in misalignment and damage to the seal or endform.
Different methods and apparatuses for securing conduit to the various components are known. One prior art method uses an O-ring encircling an end of a tube mounted in a port on a component. An axial fastener encircles and connects the tube to the port. As known in the art, the axial fastener screws down over corresponding threads on the port to attach the tube to the component.
Another type of a conduit connection is a cantilevered conduit connection. A cantilevered connection typically includes a connecting block having a teardrop-shaped profile. The connecting block engages and traps the conduit in a conduit passage extending through the block. The connecting block further includes another passageway offset from and parallel to the conduit passage. A threaded fastener extends through the passageway and into the housing or component to secure the connecting block and conduit assembly to the component. One example of such a system is illustrated in U.S. Pat. No. 6,193,283 B1 to Pickett, Jr. et al. Pickett teaches an engagement device for a cantilevered conduit connection that provides an assembler with visible, audible and tactile redundant verification that the connection is completely engaged and that the conduit is mounted squarely within the conduit port of the housing.
Another system utilized to attach a conduit to a component includes a connection block. Typically, the connection block includes one or more openings or passageways extending through the connection block that receive one or more conduits. The conduits are retained in the connection block such that an end of the conduit extends past a mounting surface of the connection block. An O-ring or sealing washer located on the end of the conduit provides a seal when the conduit end is inserted into a port in the component. Accordingly, once the conduit ends are inserted into the ports on the component, a fastener extending through an opening or passageway in the connection block secures the connection block to an outer surface of the component whereby the conduit is connected to the component.
One example of an assembly utilizing a threaded fastener and a connection block is illustrated in U.S. Pat. No. 6,382,678 B1 to Field et al. Field et al. discloses a bracket for securing a male coupling portion to a female body. A threaded fastener extends through the bracket and male coupling portion and is received in the female body. Tightening the fastener causes the bracket to engage the male coupling portion and move it toward the female body until the halves are fully mated. One drawback of such a system is that the bracket and threaded fastener are separate and free from the male coupling portion. Accordingly, the assembler must hold the bracket in place on the male coupling when installing the male coupling and tightening the threaded fastener.
U.S. Pat. No. 5,323,808 to Shimizu illustrates a refrigerant charge connecting structure that maintains a connection between refrigerant plug valves and a refrigerant circuit receptacle. The structure includes identical latch members on each side of the plug block that engage latching notches located on the charge receptacle unit. The latches do not guide the plug block into place they simply act to retain the plug block once it engages the receptacle.
It should be understood that one drawback of using a connection block having respective ends of the conduit extending past the mating surface of the connection block is that if the respective halves or units are not brought together properly the O-rings or tube endforms used to provide a seal may be pinched, cut or otherwise damaged due to the misalignment. Depending upon the degree of misalignment, the O-rings may be forced out of the O-ring groove in which they are mounted. Finally, as set forth previously, due to the placement of the various components and space limitations it may not be possible for the assembler to see whether the block is properly installed and to hold the connection block in the proper position with one hand and tighten the fastener used to secure the connection block with the other.
From the above, one can see that what is needed is a retaining assembly for connecting conduit to a component of an air-conditioning system that minimizes misalignment of the connection and prevents damage to the seals and tube endforms while holding the conduit in place so that the operator can tighten a fastener used to secure the conduit to the component.